His New Girlfriend
by Blind-Love-Tragedy
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a successful Doctor was forgetting Sasuke Uchiha. Until one day, she was called to Tsunade's office. Turns out, ANBU found Sasuke injured and brought him back to Konoha. Bad news? They also brought his girlfriend, Karin. Still Ninjas! SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Meow~! Hey, everyone! Boredom is a bish and it attacked my brain. Now I was forced to write.. A STORY! :0**

**Author: **_Electric Kitty_** Meow~!**

**Story: **His New Girlfriend

**Couples: **SasuxSaku, HinaxNaru

**Info: **I don't own Naruto. BUT I WILL ONE DAY! MUHAHAH –Cough- Hairball o__e

'_Italics with quotation marks' _mean thoughts

Underlined words mean inner Sakura

**Bold letters **mean memories and sometimes it means the place where the characters are in.

Sakura is only 17 years old. She was so successful at being a medic-nin, Tsunade upgraded her to a Doctor. Now many people address her as _Dr. Haruno_. Tsunade herself even stated that one day, Sakura was surely to surpass her.

Sakura sat in her office with much paper work that had to be done. She sighed to herself as she forced her eyes to set sight at the paper stack. '_Damn. Stupid paperwork. Half of this isn't even important!' _Suddenly, her office intercom beeped once and a voice talked.

"Dr. Haruno? Your assistance is needed in the Hokage's office, immediately."

Sakura stood up from her chair and brushed the imaginary dust from her doctor's overcoat. "I shall be right there. Arigatou"

Sakura grabbed her clipboard and ran to the Hokage's office.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura knocked on Tsunade's office door.

"Come in."

Sakura opened the door and looked at Tsunade with worry in her eyes. "What happened, Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura, please sit down." Tsunade didn't seem to happy. Sakura sat a chair, it was placed so that Tsunade could see Sakura from the other side of the desk. Tsunade put her hands together; she looked like she was in deep thought.

"Tsunade-sama.. Tell me whats wrong."

"Sakura.. Here" Tsunade opened one of the drawers her desk had, and pulled out a folder and passed it to Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura opened the folder and scanned the writing. She gasped as she read every word. "Where is he..?"

"He's being interrogated by our ANBU. ANBU found him on the floor, severely wounded. They also tried to take his comrades into custody, but we were only able to catch 1 of them."

Sakura took deep breathes. _'This cant be happening.. it cant.'_

"We already treated his wounds. He told us that he killed both Orochimaru and Itachi; which is a good thing for us. Were not sure what he was planning to do next. What we do know is that he was attacked by an unknown enemy."

"I see.. Does Naruto know about this?"

"I've already sent one of the nurses to notify him to come to my office."

And that's when Naruto came rushing in, out of breathe. "What's going on, Grandma?"

**.**

"I cant believe teme is here!"

"Now Naruto, even if he is on Konoha, I must speak to the elders about his punishment. Tomorrow he is going to court, both of you and Kakashi are allowed to be apart of this."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama."

"Yeah, thanks grandma."

**.**

**Out of the Office**

Sakura and Naruto both walked out of the hospital. Tsunade let Sakura leave early because she knew Sakura would take this hard. Sakura was silent.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Cheer up, teme is here!"

Sakura didn't respond to him. She was too busy in her thoughts. _'Who's this other ninja Tsunade-sama mentioned? Maybe he is going to get pu-' _"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto practically yelled at her. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"NO NEED TO YELL, IDIOT!" She spat.

"Well you weren't listening! What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"I guess I'm just tired. Don't worry Naruto." Naruto hugged her in a tight embrace.

"I know what will get your mind off of this! RAMEN!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and ran to Ichiraku.

**.**

**Tsunade's Office**

Tsunade grabbed her bottle of sake. She opened many drawers, looking for 1 decent cup. _'Were the hell did Shizune put the damn cups?!' _She sat down on her chair. '_Ah forget it.' _Tsunade drank from the bottle. (**A/N: **So not lady like!) Someone knocked on her office door. Tsunade sighed.

"Come in!"

Shizune came in. "Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke is here.. with his comrade."

"Ahh, let them come in." Tsunade hid her bottle of Sake inside a drawer. There entered Sasuke Uchiha and his comrade. _So she's a girl. _Tsunade thought. She stood up from her chair and gave a stern look to both ninja's.

"Uchiha, how did you enjoy your time out of Konohagakure?" Tsunade's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Hn." The only thing the Uchiha said.

"And who's that young lady?" Tsunade looked over at the girl next to him. She had long red hair, she wore glasses too. She wore short shorts and tight leather leggings. _'Great, some whore. Just what the village needed.' _Tsunade took out her bottle of Sake, and drank from the bottle; not caring if Sasuke or the girl saw her.

Karin bowed to Tsunade. "I am Karin, Sasuke's girlfriend." Karin said this in a serious voice, but her face blushed red and let out a little squeal.

Tsunade stopped sipping the sake and covered her mouth so she wouldn't spit it out. She gulped the sake and looked at Karin.

"Girlfriend?" Tsunade said this in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes! Me and Sasuke-kun" Apparently she couldn't keep up her serious act. She hugged Sasuke's arm. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything.

"Anyways.. Uchiha, tomorrow, The Elders demand you to court. The Elders and I are going to choose your punishment. Due to the fact that your.. Girlfriend is also a missing-nin, she must be apart of your punishment too. Tomorrow, at 12 noon, you shall meet me here. Karin, you have to be with Uchiha as well. Understood?"

"Ah." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"And one more thing, because we don't know what your punishment is or where it will take place, your are to stay behind bars for the night with Karin."

"You mean Jail?!" Karin gasped.

"It's only for the night. ANBU are waiting outside this door to escort you to jail.

**.**

**Ichiraku's Ramen**

Naruto ate his ramen very rapidly. Damn, this was his 6th bowl! He tangled the noodles with his fork; making a big bundle wrap around his fork. He brought it to his mouth and ate it all in one mouthful.

"Another bowl, Please!" Naruto held out his empty bowl to Ayame, Ichiraku's daughter.

"Okay Naruto-san!" Ayame answered gleefully.

Sakura was already down with her bowl. She only ate 1 and it was medium sized. Naruto ate 6, well now going 7. All LARGE sized. Sakura was getting bored of waiting.

"Naruto? I think I'm going to go home now." She stood up from her stool. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay Sakura-chan! Take care."

**.**

**Sakura's Home**

Sakura lived in a 3 story apartment. She was located in the 1st floor. It wasn't quite big but it wasn't quite small either. She took out her keys and opened the door. She slumped down on her couch and grabbed the remote control. She turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels.

_Ring Ring! Riiing Riiing! _Sakura's house phone rang. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Haruno residence, Sakura speaking."

"Sakura-san! It's me, Shizune. Tsunade wanted me to tell you to meet her at her hospital office tomorrow, at 12. Will you be able to come?"

"Hai, Shizune-san. Tell her I'll be able to make it"

"Okay Sakura-san! Take care!" Shizune hung up the phone.

'_I'm going to rest.' _Sakura went to her room and slept on her bed.

**.**

**The Next Day**

**10:45am**

Sakura woke up from her slumber. She sat up from her bed and looked at the time. _'DAMN! 10:45!' _Sakura rapidly jumped out of bed, grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom. (**A/N: **EW! I'm NOT gonna describe what Sakura does in the shower. D;)

**.**

**Jail Cell**

**11:33am**

Karin shook Sasuke, who was laying down on a hammock. They were inside a jail cell. 2 hammocks were tied to the walls so both could sleep.

"Sasuke-kun! Wake up! It's morning." She kept on shaking him until he grabbed her wrist with a tight grip.

"Hn.. Don't bother me." Sasuke didn't even bother to turn around and look at her. He still kept his eyes closed; trying to sleep. Karin didn't take this as a threat. She was use to the ways he acted around her, even if she really was his girlfriend. Karin giggled.

"Ne, I see! Sasuke-kun needs his sleep. Hai! I'll leave Sasuke-kun" She purred out his name along with the suffix.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Karin; wake up now. The hokage told me to tell you both to get ready for the court meeting with the Elders." The jail guard told them. The guard hit the metal bars with a kunai; creating a loud _TING! _noise. Sasuke sat up from his hammock, glaring at the guard. The guard smiled a fake smile and walked away.

"Stupid guard." Karin complained.

"Ah. Get ready Karin, we have to get going at any given minute." The dark haired boy said. He had a stern look to his face.

**.**

**Hokage's Office**

Sakura walked inside Tsunade's Office. She was sitting there, looking at some papers.

"Ahh, Sakura. I was meaning to talk to you." Tsunade set down the papers on her desk and looked up at Sakura. "You don't happen to.. Still have any feelings for the Uchiha, do you?" Tsunade was much like Sakura's mother. Sakura always trusted Tsunade, even with secrets such as this.

"Tsunade-sama.. I'm not sure.. I was forgetting him so well when he was gone. But now that I know he's here, it feels different.." Sakura looked down at her hands.

"Hmm.. I see." Tsunade put her hand under her chin. "Well Sakura, I must tell you this; even if you find this out later. Sasuke's comrade.. is in fact a female. But.. I was surprised to learn that the female is Sasuke's lover.." She looked over at Sakura and saw her face, astound at what she just heard.

"Sasuke? Sasuke _Uchiha_?" Sakura looked at Tsunade with such disbelieving eyes. Tsunade nodded. Sakura could feel the pain in her heart. It stung so much. Even when Sakura tried hard not to think about it, the pain continued. It was an unstoppable pain.

"Do you think you'll be okay, Sakura?"

"Uhm, I'll be alright. I think I need some fresh air." Sakura walked out of her office; heading outside to catch some air.

**.**

**Outside of the Office**

Sakura leaned against the wall of the building, taking deep breathes. Her heart hurt, it did. Tears watered her eyes. _'No! C'mon Sakura, your strong! Don't. Cry.' _Sakura promised herself, after Sasuke left the village that she wasn't going to cry anymore. Sakura shook her head and the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes retreated. She took more deep breathes and smiled at herself.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto ran up to her.

"Hey Naruto."

"What are you doing out here?! Lets go in!"

"Hai!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him inside.

**.**

**Back at the Office**

Sakura and Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's desk, awaiting for Sasuke and Karin to arrive. Tsunade's intercom beeped and voice called in.

"Tsunade, Sasuke Uchiha and er.. Karin are here. Shall I send them up?" Shizune called up.

"Please do, Shizune." Tsunade took out another bottle of sake from one of her cabinets and took out a cup. She poured sake into the cup. She held the cup and sipped. Sasuke walked in with Karin.

"Ahh, Uchiha and .. Karin. It's normal for well-mannered people to knock." Tsunade growled at the last sentence.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and he couldn't help but smile. "Ohayo teme! Long time no see ne?" Naruto tackle hugged Sasuke. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and stood up. Karin glared at Naruto but she never said a word. Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She had long straight pink hair. It reached her mid-back. Sakura also had bangs that covered her forehead. Her jade orbs were shining as she looked back at the onyx orbs. Sakura fought the urge to say 'Sasuke_-kun' _or even hug him. She looked at him, her face was serious and there was no sign of her being interested in him.

"Ahem, are we already to go to the court?"

"Hai." Sakura and Naruto replied in unison. Sasuke and Karin stayed quiet.

**.**

**Court Time **

Tsunade opened the large court doors. They revealed some seats for anyone who was there during any court sessions. There was also 1 podium for whoever talked to the judge or in this case the Elders. Naruto walked side by side with Tsunade; Karin walked side by side with Sasuke and Sakura was the last one. She was right behind Karin and Sasuke. Karin whispered something in Sasuke's ear and to Sakura's surprise, he'd reply or at least nod to her. **(A/N: **Don't worry dudes, Sasuke wont be OOC in this chapter. That doesn't mean Sasuke won't EVER be OOC in my story; every Sasuke has to be OOC in SasuxSaku stories at some point. ;0**) **Sasuke and Karin walked to the podium and stood there, side by side; staring straight at the elders.

Sakura sat down next to Naruto. Even if Sakura didn't want to talk to Sasuke right now, she was worried that maybe he would be sent to jail for the rest of his life or at least something crucial. Sakura held Naruto's hand tightly. She whispered to Naruto. "I hope he doesn't get a life sentence of being in prison."

"Ahem! Court has now started." Koharu Utatane; one of the elders spoke.

"Today, the Konoha Council has decided what will be the punishment of the returning missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke and his comrade, Karin." Koharu began speaking. "Uchiha Sasuke absurdly left Konohagakure and joined Orochimaru from the sound. Uchiha Sasuke knew about the consequences of leaving Konohagakure without permission and for that, he will be served a punishment or shall I say, punishments." Koharu sat down and Tsunade stood up.

"Sasuke Uchiha, as we all know, is the last heir of the Uchiha Clan. Due to that fact, we cannot sentence you to any death penalty. However, because you killed both of our most dangerous enemies, your punishment will not be extreme nor crucial. We've decided that Sasuke Uchiha and his comrade, Karin will not be able to leave this village; Konohagakure in any circumstances unless you are given permession by me, the Hokage. And also, you will not be able to go on any missions for 2 months unless the mission is in need of you. One last thing, you will be put on house arrest for 2 months as well. This too goes for Karin because she is also a missing-nin." Tsunade sat down and Homura Mitokado stood up. "Uchiha Sasuke, because of the fact that your punishment has gone easy is because, once again I repeat words that have been said before; you're the only living Uchiha. Konohagakure does not want to loose the kekkei genkai, Sharingan from it's history. We want to keep the Sharingan alive for generations if possible. We urge you to start planning the resurrection of the Uchiha Clan. The Konoha Council has not thought of any specific date in which you should start but this does not mean you should not plan. We need you to find someone who can be your wife and help you resurrect your clan, Uchiha. We have not thought of anyone specific and we do not intend to, but if you fail to do any of these tasks, we will be forced to." Homura sat down. Koharu whispered something to Tsunade and Tsunade stood up again.

"One more thing that I forgot to add.. Sakura Haruno, my apprentice has been chosen to take care of both Uchiha Sasuke and Karin under there house arrest." Tsunade gave Sakura a sorry face and sat down.

Sakura froze. She stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. She swore her face became pale. Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Sakura-chan?" Sakura didn't reply. She was too busy having a heart attack. _'I have to take care of Sasuke.. and Karin..' _She snapped out of her trauma and took one big deep breathe. _'PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A GOD DAMN DREAM!'_ Nope.. Sakura looked around and saw Naruto giving her a sad look.

".. Shit."

And that was the day, when Sakura Haruno's life, came crashing down.

* * *

**Damn! Wouldn't it suck to be Sakura? Poor her. -Tears- At least that asshole is back ;0**

**That.. Oh so sexy.. asshole. -Drool- **

**Anyways, Meow! Hope you enjoyed it guys. I'll be updating once every week. **

**I dont have any specific day in mind so be on the look out for any new chapters!**

**Anyways, tell me guys what you think! And also! Tell me who do you want to appear on the next chapter! (Naruto Characters -.-)**

**I dont know if I should continue this story so I really need your opinions! Please Review!**

**Cya guys soon! **

**~Meow**


	2. REAADDD! IMPORTANT! VERY

Deepest apologies…

Hey guys! Noticed I changed my name? Eh? Ehh? 8)

Well unfortunately, I'm going to have to _discontinue_ this story. I totally forgot what I was going to plan for chapter 2. I also lost **all **of my interest in this story. I mean ALL of it. I'm so sorry to all my reviewers and people who added me as there favorite authors. But maybe you guys will be interested in this other story I'm going to make! Trust me, I won't loose interest in this story, mainly because it's about High School, Werewolves & Love! Lots and lots of love.

Have you heard of the story, **Blood and Chocolate**? It's about a 16-year-old girl named Vivian Gandillion who's a werewolf and so is her mother and some other people. Vivian goes to high school unlike the rest of the teenagers who are the same or somewhere near her age. They're known as the _Five._ Vivian sees a poem that talks about werewolves and how exactly feels when she turns into one. She becomes suspicious of this person who's name is Aiden. When she meets him, she draws a pentagram on his palm along with her phone number. (The whole pentagram thing is a mark that werewolves leave on people to show that the person is his/her victim). Sooner or later, he calls her and they began to hang out and eventually turn into lovers in some period of time. Still, Aiden does not know that Vivian is a werewolf. Vivian feels like she can trust him enough to show him that she is werewolf, ignoring the warnings her mother and others tell her.

I'd tell you more but it would take alooooonnnggg time.

So here is my plan, I'm going to make a SasuxSaku version of** Blood and Chocolate! **It's going to becalled** '**_**Tragedy'. **_Except there is going to be some changes done? I'll try and stick with the original story as much as I can. But seriously guys, get the book! You will fall in love with it! I must warn you though, some parts of the story tend to be… sort of lemon-ish. It's possible that **Tragedy **might turn into **Mature** at some point. I'll warn you guys so don't worry.

* * *

Here is what will happen in my story and the changes:

In comparison to **Blood and Chocolate, there are the MAIN CHARACTERS: **Sakura is Vivian (She isn't of any importance as a leader) & Sasuke is Gabriel , Sai will be Aiden, Ino will be Esme (Except she isn't Sakura's mother and more of a best friend.), Karin will be Astrid ,Shikamaru will be Tomas, Suigetsu will be Rafe (Rafe and Astrid are lovers in some point in Blood and Chocolate), Kiba will be Ulf, Naruto will be Willem, Gregory will be Lee, Aunt Persia will be Tsunade (Because Aunt Persia is a healer!)

**Here is the twist in Vivan/Sakura's life: **Sakura's family died & She stayed as a stray in the woods of Konoha for about 1 month. Tsunade finds her one day near a river, laying down naked & shivering. Tsunade takes her into her home and lets Sakura live with her. She knows Sakura is a werewolf but Sakura doesn't know that Tsunade knows that. Since Tsunade is the principal of Tsukiyomi High School, she enrolls Sakura in the school that is owned by the prestigious Uchiha clan. Mikoto asks Tsunade to present Sakura to her. When Mikoto first saw Sakura, she was well aware that Sakura was a werewolf but she never mentioned this to Sakura. Sakura does not know of any werewolves around Konoha, making her clueless about Sasuke and the rest. Because the High School has dorms but they are to expensive for Tsunade, Mikoto offers Sakura to take residence in one, which Sakura accepts. Mikoto wants to keep a close eye on Sakura so she doesn't reveal the secret. In the story, Mikoto cares for Sakura & treats her much like a daughter, like Tsunade does. Sakura falls in love with Sai when she reads a poem that he wrote about werewolves. She was shocked to notice that the poem spoke of how she felt when in wolf form. She has no friends at school and finds it hard to believe because of her good looks.

**Twist in Gabriel/Sasuke's life: **Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha was the leader of the whole wolf pack from Konoha. (Tsunade, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Karin, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Lee & Tsunade.) One day, while Fugaku & Itachi Uchiha went out in the woods of Konoha they were shot by a silver bullet in they're werewolf form. Because silver is much like acid to werewolves, they died. Since then, the pack has been leaderless & the only remaining Uchiha's are Sasuke Uchiha & his mother, Mikoto. After the death, Sasuke knew he was going to have to participate in the Ordeal, a ritual in which male werewolves fight with each other & the one who wins becomes the leader of the pack. Then female werewolves fight with each other to become the leader's mate. Sasuke, along with the _Four _(I know it's suppose to be Five but there was no one else in my mind who could be Axel. So the Four are Naruto, Kiba, Lee & Shikamaru) go to Tsukiyomi High School & are quite popular. He is quite a flirt around Ino & Karin, who are also werewolves. When Sasuke first meets Sakura, he is pissed off because he thought she was Human and that there would not be any privacy around the house concerning the Pack. Later in the story, he flirts with Sakura too.

**Get it now?** Sasuke is the one who comes from a family that used to be leaders, instead of Sakura. Sakura has no family in this story. At first, Sasuke, Ino, Karin nor the Four knew that Sakura was a werewolf. The opposite with Sakura. Ino and Sakura become best friends later on.

**EVERYONE IN THE STORY IS A WEREWOLF EXCEPT FOR SAI AND WHOEVER IS MENTIONED AS A HUMAN.**

**I AM NOT, I REPEAT, AM NOT DOING WHAT ALL THE BOOK SAYS, MEANING THAT THIS STORY IS NOT EXACTLY LIKE BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE. SOME EVENTS ARE. DO NOT EXPECT IT TO BE THE EXACT SAME AS THE BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**All this info might change in the story as in progresses. **

**THAT is all! I got the book from the library today so I'm going to start the first chapter ASAP! **

**I'll leave this story so viewers can see this notice but I shall not continue this. **


End file.
